The Shadow of the Sharrea
by Zane Sands
Summary: Malefor is back, but there's something different about him like he's another person, elsewhere an old friend of the 'new' Malefor has a surprise planned.  M for language and and various 'almost' moments. R&R  "Night"
1. Chapter 1

**Night: Well Since everyone can't write due to School and Family issues time for MY first story.**

**Zane: About time.**

* * *

A group of Dragons were sitting around a small pool of water one of them, who seemed to be the oldest, was a teal color his name was 'Ignitus' he was called 'the Chronicler'.

another slightly younger green colored one named 'Terrador' was one of the Guardians of the elements, he is the Guardian of Earth.

the other Guardians were an Icy blue Dragon named 'Cyril' he claims to be of royal blood also the Guardian of ice, and a fast talking yellow Dragon called 'Volteer' who is said by some to almost never stop talking he is the Guardian of electricity.

there was also the Hero, A purple Dragon, Spyro and his mate the 'ex-terror of the skies' Cynder she is a black dragoness who even now fifteen years after she escaped from the evil still gets glares from passer-bys.

"Everyone we have a problem"Ignitus said looking around the room "it seems Malefor has come back"

The others stared in surprise at the teal Dragon until Spyro regained his composure and said "I guess me and Cynder have to go Fight him again" Ignitus nodded.

"Well we'd better head out before anything happens" Cynder said with fake cheeriness.

**Meanwhile**

A dark purple Dragon was lying unconscious on the grass outside a completely random cave

"Ow Godammit what happened ?" he asked himself before looking around seeing in the distance two flying shapes coming torwards him.

"ok A:I can ask them what's goin' on or B: I have the feeling they want to kill me for something, holy fuck don't let it be option B" He said still talking to himself.

the two shapes landed in front of him in a fighting stance 'ohhhh OPTION B PLAN A try to talk it out.' he thought.

"Malefor don't think you can do anything this time!" The bigger purple one of the two yelled.

"uhhhh who now?" 'Malefor' asked.

"Don't play stupid with me I know who you are!" The purple one yelled again Before leaping at 'Malefor'.

'OH FUCK OPTION B PLAN B G.T.F.O.!' the now scared Dark purple Dragon thought as he started running.

"Cynder can you get in front of him?" the purple one asked.

"I think so." the smaller black one apparently called Cynder said flying in front of 'Malefor' stopping him.

"Look man I really don't know, who you are, why you're calling me Malefor, or why you're tryin' to kill me!" 'Malefor' yelled turning around to find the purple one once again Leaping at him, he put his front right leg up to try to block the other's claws.

**

* * *

**

Night: right cliff hanger already.

**Zane:AND QUESTION TIME!**

**Reiner: Why is Malefor acting weird, why does he not know who Spyro and Cynder are?**

**Zane: FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Renshick: Review please so Night has a reason to keep this going**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night: well chapter 2 and well I just noticed I spelt 'Stupid' wrong last time**

**Zane: and I'll get back to my story soon, I hope**

'Malefor' opened his eyes to notice the purple dragon's claw had been deflected by a strange very dark purple shield that had sprouted from his paw It looked like a longer and flatter version of a crab's claw "Well, that's never happend before." he said staring at the shield.

"OK look I'm NOT who you think I am, My name's Zane, not Malefor alright?" 'Malefor', who's name is apparently Zane said, taking advantage of the time he wasn't being attacked.

the Black dragoness looked at Zane lowering her guard "So, you really don't know who we are then, well in that case My name is Cynder, and the one who attacked you just now is my Mate, Spyro."

"Cynder do we even have proof he's not Malefor?" Spyro asked

"Here's some proof, My name is Zane Zaridaj Sands, I have a sister named Zalera Eilik Sands, My mother's name is Tiramet Lomad Sands, my friends' names are Ningarta Starack and Renshick, I'm from a royal line of creatures call the 'Onyei', that enough?" Zane said getting angry

"Well, I know for a fact no one can come up with all that in that short of a time, plus you sound serious about it so Will you accept my apology?" Spyro asked, feeling embarrassed that he jumped to conclusions

"Mehh Simple case of mistaken Identity, happens to me all the time, you're good" Zane said Feeling good that he could end the fight with nobody hurt

"So what now?" Zane asked a little later

"I guess we should go back to the temple, and tell Ignitus and the guardians what's happened" Spyro said

Cynder looked over at Zane then to Spyro and said "I think so too"

"It be settled then, to this temple place!" Zane yelled Hyper actively

"Well he sure is different than Malefor, I can tell you that much" Cynder said trying not to laugh at Zane's Over-cheeryness before taking off.

Later at the temple

Spyro, Cynder and Zane landed in what looked like a forest, but the trees were mushrooms, a temple stood proudly in front of them

"Whoa, nice place man." Zane Said just staring at the temple

"Zane I need to to stay out here for a little, I don't want the guardians to see you until I tell them that you're not Malefor." Spyro said

Zane looked over and just said "Righto"

Spyro and Cynder went into the temple leaving Zane to himself, but what they didn't know was that Terrador was out for a walk, and he was coming back just as Zane started to fall asleep

Zane didn't see the green Dragon but it seen him "YOU!" the green dragon yelled as it started running at Zane

"Not again" Zane said "wait I should be running away" Zane thought before starting to run into the temple.

Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus were walking through the halls talking about Zane

"so he's actually not Malefor, but a hyper-active Dragon Named Zane?" Ignitus asked

as if on cue a voice rung down the hall "COMING THROUGH!" the three looked down the corridor and saw Zane being chased by Terrador, Ignitus moved so Zane could go through but moved back so Terrador had to stop

Zane looked back at the others, and while he looked over he didn't see the wall in front of him

Cyril was lying down in his room, when he heard a loud crash on the wall almost knocking a Painting of one of his ancestors off it

He stuck his head out the door to see a dark purple Dragon had just run into the wall "hey look there's a wall here, I never knew that." it said laughing at his failure

"Spyro, why is Malefor here, and on the wall?" Cyril asked Spyro

"Two things, first Mah name's Zane, two I'm OK" Zane said looking a little dizzy

"You don't look OK to me" Cynder said watching Zane slowly rock side-to-side from his dizziness

"Trust me I took on alot more than this and still came out alright" Zane reassured Cynder

Elsewhere

What looked like a shadow of a humanoid creature sat on a throne

"so Zaney took on a new form huh, this makes it easier for me then." the creature said

"MASTER!" it heard a very annoying high-pitched voice from a door in front of him

"What is it Balce" the shadow asked as a very small green warty skinned creature came running up to him

"Master Zakar, we must start our plans soon, another Dragon is going to the Temple" Balce yelled panicking

"So it's another Dragon, nothing new" Zakar told the minion

"Master, the new Dragon is THAT one" Balce said ominously

Zakar Choked on nothing as he heard the small Creature

"Tell all them the Time comes near, or I'll scrape all the Little fucking warts off your body, ONE BY ONE!" Zakar Yelled curling his claws to scare Balce more

"Y-Y-YES M-M-MASTER!" Balce ran as fast as he could away

"Hmm, I thought she would wait longer before she came out here" Zakar thought to himself looking out a window

**Night: well there we go Chapter 2**

**Eric: and two more people Zakar, Zane's full sharrea Brother**

**Renshick: and Balce (Ball-shh) Zakar's little 'minion' as he calls him, but Zak treats him like a slave at times**

**Zane:Who is the new Dragon? Find out next time**

**Night: also the 'romance' tag ISN'T SxC It's something more surprising, and never done from what I know of**


End file.
